Possessed
by BellaLestrangex01
Summary: Bellatrix gets Tom Riddle's diary!
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black, daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black, was a 5th year Slytherin, and had high expectations for her future. When she was of age, she would join forces with the Dark Lord, Voldemort along with the rest of her family.

In the present, Bellatrix was attending a wizarding convention with her parents and sisters. She had her school bag messily packed and hung on her elbow. She was also carrying two books, which her mother had perchased at the convention. Eventually, she got bored, told her parents(not that they cared), that she was going on a walk around the place. So, she set off and started to walk downstairs, heading for the door that lead outside. She saw several of her friends from school, and they made small conversation. She also met up with Abraxas Malfoy, her enemies father and well known Death Eater, and of course, Lucius was there also. Bella and Lucius had been enemies since their first year, and it seemed that they were always competing in something. Not to mention that Lucius might have had a teeny, tiny crush on Bella, to say the least. Bella and her friends, Serra and Hailey, all glared at the Malfoys, who seemed to just glare back with equal force. Neither group seemed inclined to move so that the other could pass.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Bella asked, rather rudely.

"What do YOU want, Black?" Lucius spat in the same rude tone.

"Move," Bella said, still glaring. Abraxas and Lucius didn't move however, and Lucius replied by grabbing her school bag out of her hand. Bella's jaw dropped.

"How dare you!" She shrieked, trying to grab her bag back. Lucius smirked at her pittiful attemps. Abraxas was perfectly calm in grabbing the bag from Lucius. In the meanwhile, he pulled two of her books out, pretended to examine them, then slipped another on in with the others. He then put the three books back into the bag, the third one went unnoticed by Bella of course, who huffed when Abraxas gave her her bag with her books, plus his, back to her. Serra, however, noticed his behavior and gave him suspicious looks. Bella, Serra and Hailey then stormed past the Malfoys and out into the parking lodge of the convention hall. When they were outside, and away from the Malfoys, Bella slipped her bag over her shoulder and continued to walk with her friends.

"I can't BELIEVE them!" Bella shouted, turning towards the other two.

"I know! I mean, that was really rude!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Well, they ARE the Malfoys, so what else is to be expected?" Bellatrix asked, a tint of sarcasm in her voice.

"True," Kailey agreed, nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R! Should I continue with the story? 


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, Bella noticed her parents and younger sisters exiting the building. She said goodbye to Serra and Hailey and went to walk beside them. It was Narcissa's first year at Hogwarts and she had been talking about it constantly since they arrived. So, Bella and Andromeda walked behind their parents in silence, ignoring Narcissa's constant chatter about going to Hogwarts.

They walked a little while and stopped. The girls took their parents' forearms and they apparated to the mansion, took their trunks and school bags and headed for the train station. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa sprinted through the wall to platform 9 and 3/4, and boarded the train.

When the sortings were over, Narcissa had joined her sisters at the Slytherin table, of course. They enjoyed the feast, afterwards to be taken to their common rooms to settle in. The first year Slytherins seemed amazed at the under-water area, and kept looking out the windows in awe. Bella rolled her eyes, and walked up the steps to the dormitories. She started unpacking her trunk and her school bag when she ran into a small, black, leather book. She opened it and stared at it's blank pages. She closed it and turned it over. There on the bottom of the back cover stood a golden nameplate. Tom Marvolo Riddle. She furrowed her brow and laid it down on the side table beside her bed and continued to unpack. She gazed into the distance, thinking of Tom, while continuing to unpack her trunk.

When she had finished that task, she laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, still thinking of Tom Riddle and the small, black book. She wondered who Tom was, and how the book had come into her possession. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice when her younger sister, Andromeda walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside her. Andromeda took her own trunk and started to unpack her things in silence. She seemed to notice her normally very loud sister's lack of words, because when she looked over at her, she looked worried and confused.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She asked in her shy and quiet, very unlike her sisters', voice. Bella gasped and looked in her sisters direction, clearly not knowing that she had been there.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah. I'm fine, Dromeda," Bellatrix reassured her sister.397

"Are you sure? It's just, you're being real quiet. Which is really unlike you," She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Bella said, joining in on her sister's laughter. When their laughter faded, Andromeda went back to unpacking while Bella went back to thinking about the little black book she had found in her bag earlier.

A/N: Please R&R!  
-tbc- 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Bellatrix got up, got dressed in her school robes, grabbed her books and headed down the stairs. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, for her wondering about the little black diary had kept her wide awake. She was determined to know who Tom Riddle was, even if it meant asking others for help. She headed off towards the Great Hall for breakfast, where she would also be given her schedule by Professor Slughorn, the Slytherin head of House.

When she got down to the Great Hall entrance, she walked with the crowd into the huge, brightly lit room, already filled with overly excited first years, her sister included. She went to sit down beside Serra, Hailey, and her two sisters. It seemed that Narcissa was still babbling on, that is, until she caught the eye of Lucius Malfoy. She blushed deep crimpson as he smiled at her and turned back to his friends, still smiling. Bellatrix seemed to notice this and glared in his general direction. After that, Narcissa stared down at her breakfast and continued to eat in silence.

When they were finished with breakfast, they were each handed their schedules and hurried off to class.

The school day was finally over and all of the Slytherin's had joined in the common room simply to chat about their summers, seeing as most had been busy unpacking the previous night. While the others stayed in the common room, Bellatrix hurried up the steps to the girl's dormitories. She took Tom Riddle's diary and a quil out of her bag, and sat down on the floor, leaning against her bed. She opened the small book to a blank page and began to write:

'Dear diary, my name is Bellatrix Black.'

As she went to dip the quil back into the ink, preparing to continue writing in the mysterious, blank diary, she watched in amazement as the ink on the paper dissapeared slowly, only to be replace seconds later with:

'Hello Bellatrix, my name is Tom Riddle.'

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she quickly went back to writing. She decided to ask the one question that had been begging for an answer all day.

'Who are you?'

The ink dissapeared again, and it was several more seconds before 'Tom' replied.

'Who I am is not important, Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix was exasperated, irritated, upset with the diary, and with Tom. His ink soon faded, leaving Bellatrix to stare down at the blank page in aggravation. Annoyed, she shut the diary and threw it onto the bedside table, stood up, then went to lay down on the bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks went by pretty quickly to Bellatrix. She had been writing to 'Tom' now for two and a half weeks and had still failed to find out who he truly was, although she was starting to think that he wasn't real at all. She hadn't told anyone yet about the diary, or her obsession over Tom Riddle. Although both of her sisters had noticed that lately she had been acting strangely, and had noticed her clutching a small black book very tightly in her hands whenever they saw her. They had even bothered to ask her about it, which Bellatrix had found extremely annoying, but she only replied by saying it was one of her school books.

In the morning, Bellatrix joined everyone in the Great Hall for breakfast. The first years had pretty much calmed down and weren't constantly talking about Hogwarts any longer, which meant that breakfast was usually pretty quiet, except for the slight chatter that usually resided in the building. Bellatrix leaned her head on her hand, which was propped up on the edge of the table, and continued to nibble on her toast. She had hardly slept since she got there, and today she was feeling extremely tired.

Bella practically slept through all of her classes, and ended up getting detention from Professor Slughorn because Lucius told on her for falling asleep in class. She glared over at him, after being confronted by Slughorn, of course, and Lucius just grinned back at her. She got a letter from her aunt, Walburga, and cousin Sirius the following day, asking her how Hogwarts was, since HER parents never seemed to care. And Sirius, of course, would be joining her in Slytherin the following year, and two years after that, her cousin Regulus would also be joining them.

That night in the common room, Bellatrix took the diary out of her bag and turned it over in her hands, staring at the gold nameplate. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. She didn't recognize the name from anywhere, and obviously Tom didn't want anyone to recognize it. She stared at the diary, opening and closing it, trying to notice anything that she hadn't before, something that would tell her who Tom really was. She found nothing after staring it over for what felt like hours. Feeling extremely tired, and still clutching the diary to her chest, Bellatrix drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Bellatrix was late for breakfast, as she had gotten up too late. Although she was still tired, she had decided that she had to get up and complete her daily lessons. When she sat down, she glared over at Lucius, only making him smile evily at her. Last week, she had caught him trying to flirt with Narcissa and had threatened to hex him into the next century. When she had said this however, she noticed that Narcissa had hung her head and looked upset. However, she would NOT let her sister flirt with anyone who's last name was Malfoy.

After her lessons were over and after everyone else had one to bed, she opened her bag and slipped the diary out and onto the desk in the far right hand corner of the common room, looking around to make sure no one was still there. When she realized that everyone was already in bed, she took out her ink and quill and opened the diary.

'Hello Tom.'

She wrote. And seconds later, her messy writing dissapeared only to be replaced by Tom's neat and precise script.

'Hello, Bellatrix.'

He replied, and Bellatrix smiled evily.

'Can I ask you a question, Tom?'

For a moment, she thought that he wouldn't reply, but what he said shocked her.

'Yes'

She quickly dipped her quill back into her ink, watching as Tom's neat writing dissapear once again.

'Who are you?'

Bellatrix had no idea why she was asking this same question again, knowing already that she wouldn't get an answer.

'I cannot tell you that, Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix was frustrated again with the diary. She wanted to scream out, but she knew if she did, then she would wake up the others.

'WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?'

'I cannot tell you,'

The ink dissapeared, leaving Bellatrix in anger. Right as she was ready to shut the diary and storm up the steps, more ink was flooded onto the page:

'But I can show you.'

Bellatrix's eyes widened. She was confused and angry with Tom at the same time. She furrowed her brows and looked questioningly at the diary. How was he going to show her? Why had he not shown her earlier? When she had first asked, maybe! Bellatrix was furious as she waited, but Tom waited also. Apparently he was waiting for some kind of a reply. So Bellatrix, very quickly, dipped the quill back into the ink and went to write:

'Okay'

Although Bellatrix was still confused, and angry her heart was racing. She was finally going to find out who Tom Riddle really was. Before she had anymore time to think about how mad she was at the diary, at Tom, the spine of the small book glowed yellow, and she was seemingly sucked into Tom Riddle's diary.

Like it? Hate it? Please R&R! Thx! 


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix looked around and remembered what had just happened. Still looking around, she noticed that she was back in the Slytherin common room. Bellatrix furrowed her brows once again, still looking around the large room. Everything was basically where it had been, except some of the green and silver drapes lining the walls were either missing or had shifted places on the wall.

Bellatrix spun around quickly, nearly falling over, as she heard the common room door open behind her. Bellatrix's eyes widened upon seeing the tall, handsome figure of a boy that looked about her age. She froze, taking in the boy's image, admiring his sharp, distinctive features. She noticed that he was carrying an old, small, tattered handbook that looked like it had been in a library for ages.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" Bellatrix asked, looking him up and down. He seemed to ignore her as he sat down in an empty black leather armchair, and opened the old, tattered book. She walked over to him, kneeled onto the ground and looked up at him. Again, he seemed to ignore her, focusing solemnly on the book in his pale hands. Accepting the fact that he couldn't see her, Bellatrix walked to stand behind him, staring into the pages of the little book. Scanning the pages of the book until she ran into a term that she was unfamiliar with...

Horcrux.

I know it's short, but...! Liked it, hated it? Please R&R! Thx! 


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix furrowed her brows, looking, and feeling, confused. She stared at the unrecognizable word for several minutes, before walking around to look at Tom. Still staring solely into his book, Bellatrix stared at him. For several seconds, this continued, until she was pulled back out of the diary, and ended up back in the modern Slytherin common room. She sat there for several moments, just staring into nothingness. Bellatrix then looked down towards the diary, wondering what on Earth a Horcrux was. Quickly closing the small book, she ran upstairs, stored the diary away in her school bag, and laid down in bed, staring at the canopy above until she drifted into unconciousness.

The next morning Bellatrix woke up in a very bad mood. And to top it all off, at breakfast, Bellatrix caught Narcissa staring at Lucius. He looked over at Bella's youngest sister and smiled a charming smile, only making Bella more furious with them both. Still scowling, she got up, ready to leave for her morning classes, only to be stopped by Lucius, who had stood up when he saw her leaving.

"Problem, Black?" He spat. Bellatrix looked up at him, glaring.

"Move," Bella warned. Lucius only stood there in mock confusion.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked, grinning down at her. It was clear that he was trying to get a reaction out of her, and that was exactly what he was to get.

"I said, move!" Bellatrix said, a little louder, making half of the Slytherin table look over at them, including Narcissa. She looked down, turning scarlet upon realizing this about her. Lucius still seemed oblivious to her obvious anger. When she had had enough, Bellatrix pulled out her wand, holding it to his throat. Then, Lucius seemed to finally get the message, and moved to stand out of the way. She stormed out of the Great Hall, heading back towards the common room. Frustrated with everything, she sat down, leaning against the wall. She put her head in her hands, and sighed.

A/N: Not particularly sure that I like this chapter, but please tell me what you think! R&R! Thx! 


	8. Chapter 8

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Bellatrix got up out of bed, put a Dillusionment Charm over herself and headed out the common room door. Going in the direction of the library, she crept along the hallways, her soft footfalls barely audible against the snoring sounds of the portraits lining the walls. Bellatrix finally reached the entrance to the library, opened the door only slightly and slipped into the enormous room. Grabbing a lantern off one of the hooks, she lead herself to the Restricted Section of the library.

Scanning the shelves, Bellatrix noticed nothing pertaining to Horcruxes, nor Tom Riddle. Again, she was furious. Bellatrix had spent both of her free periods searching the students section of the library, only to find nothing. Horcruxes had to be really dark magic, not to be even in the Restricted Section, she thought.

Nearly running back to the Slytherin common room, Bellatrix reached the door, whispered the password to the portrait, and slipped up the stairs to the dormitories. She lifted the Dillusionment Charm and slid back into bed.

Of course, Professor Slughorn had always been rather fond of Bellatrix, usually inviting her to his little sit-downs along with most of the other Slytherin pure-blood's and maybe even a few Ravenclaws once and a while. And although Slughorn had always been her favorite teacher, Bellatrix had always managed to come up with a clever excuse not to go to these meetings.

However, this time, Bellatrix stood outside the door to his office, waiting for someone to open it. Soon enough, the door opened slowly, only to reveal Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had cleverly avoided Bellatrix since the incident in the Great Hall two days ago. Again, he didn't speak to her, just opened the door, then left to take his seat beside a 6th year Slytherin, Nicholas Prince.

The meeting lasted at least two hours, and by the end, Bellatrix just wanted to leave. When it was finally over, Bellatrix lingered back while all the others filed out of the office, Lucius glancing back at her before following the others out into the hall. Bellatrix stared after him, watching as the door slammed shut, and staring at it for several moments afterwards. Then Slughorn pulled her out of her trance, making her nearly jump when he spoke.

"Ah, Bellatrix, my dear, something you need?"

"Umm, yes Professor, there is, actually. I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about...Horcruxes?"

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Please R&R! Thx! 


	9. Chapter 9

Professor Slughorn looked at Bellatrix in shock and what looked like fear. Although he quickly masked his features back into his usual smile, this didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix. Slughorn was suddenly in a rush to get to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well, dear, now's not really the time for questions...It's nearly supper," He said in a rush and before Bella had time to protest, he had rushed out into the hallway. After standing there, confused, for what felt like several minutes, Bellatrix walked to the big, wooden door, opened it and walked along the nearly deserted corridors and into the Great Hall. She met up with her friends and sisters, and, sitting down beside them, she made to eat her dinner in a daze.

"Bella where WERE you?" Narcissa asked. She had clearly forgotten to be angry at her older sister, unlike Lucius, who when he saw Bellatrix, turned away quickly to talk to his friends. Bellatrix turned back to Narcissa and Andromeda, who looked worried.

"What?" She asked, glancing back over at Lucius, who again, turned away very quickly.

"Where were you? You're half an hour late! You're usually here early!" Narcissa rambled on. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, looking now to Andromeda, then glanced back over at Lucius. "Bella?!" She heard her sister call. Bella sighed and shook all thoughts of him from her head. She could NOT be feeling sorry for Malfoy. She just couldn't. All this was gone however when Bellatrix noticed Andromeda's hand in front of her face.

"Bella? Are you alright? Beeeeella?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine! I was-was with...Slughorn. I finally went to one of his little sit-downs, it was incredibly long and there was not much to do..." She trailed off. After that, Bellatrix quickly finished her supper, told her sisters that she was going up to bed, and walked out of the Great Hall. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bellatrix ran up the steps to the girl's dorms. Searching through her bag, she reached Tom Riddle's diary and pulled it out. Also taking a quill and some ink, she began to write to Tom once again.

'Hello Tom'

And as always, Bellatrix recieved the formal 'Hello Bellatrix' in Tom's neat script. She wasted no time in asking him her questions.

'What is a Horcrux, Tom?'

She didn't get a reply for several seconds.

'Very dark magic, Bellatrix.'

So she had guessed when she couldn't get an answer from Slughorn or find any books on the subject in the library. Just as she was preparing to write another sentence, Tom's neat handwriting appeared once again.

'A Horcrux is a part of a human soul.'

Bellatrix furrowed her brows.

'How?'

'Now is not the time, Bellatrix.'

Just as he said this, the heavy, black door to the dormitories swung open. Bellatrix quickly closed the diary and looked up into the faces of her sisters as they walked slowly closer, arguing amogst themselves.

"You just can't, Cissa!"

"I can do whatever I wan-!"

"No, you c-" Andromeda stopped short when she noticed Bellatrix sitting up in her bed, watching them intently.

"What's this about?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Nothing," They said, rushing to their beds. They both dressed in their night dresses and slipped quietly into bed, leaving Bellatrix sitting there. So, stuffing the diary back into her school bag, Bella changed and settled down in bed, turning off the only lit lamp in the room, and leaving them alone in complete darkness.

A/N: Liked it, hated it. Please tell me what you think! R&R! thx! 


	11. Chapter 11

Next week was Christmas. The Black sisters had packed their trunks and were about to board the Hogwarts express back to Kings Cross station, where their parents would pick them up. They had been told that they would not be spending the Holidays at their mansion, but at the Malfoy's, in which Bellatrix wasn't too happy about. Her parents had said something about Malfoy Manor being headquarters for the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself! This had cheered Bellatrix up somewhat, enough to get her excited about spending the Holidays with Lucius anyways.

To Bellatrix, the train ride back to London seemed like forever. Although she had brought Tom's diary along with her, and had been sitting in a compartment alone, writing to Tom for hours, the thought of actually meeting the Dark Lord in person made the trip seem even longer.

The sisters met with their parents, along with Lucius and his dad, at Kings Cross, in which they immediatly apparated to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived, the Black sisters were showed to their rooms and settled in quickly, on their parents orders. When they were finished, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, and Andromeda met their parents in the Drawing Room, where they were told to stay in their rooms until the meeting was over, and then that they were not, under any circumstances, to bother the Dark Lord about ANYTHING! Upon hearing the news, Bellatrix stormed up the stairs, followed by her sisters and Lucius, who were much more calm about the whole to-do.

The meeting was over, and they were finally allowed down stairs for lunch. Bellatrix refused to eat anything, still sulking about the whole ideal. She really didn't want to be here in the first place, and hearing the news that she wasn't to go near the Dark Lord dampened her spirits even more. Getting tired of her attitude, the Black sister's parents told Bellatrix that if she was going to sulk, to do it upstairs. Glaring at them all, she climbed the stairs, followed by Narcissa, who had been trying to cheer her up for hours.

"Go away, Cissa!" Bella insisted, laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling when her youngest sister entered the room. Narcissa sat on the edge of her bed, and looked to the floor.

"Oh, come on, Bella! It's not THAT bad!"

"YES, it is, Cissa! I'm stuck here with Malfoy! The whole Holiday!" Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister's stubornness.

"Fine, then. Be that way!" Narcissa said, looking to the side table where Tom Riddle's diary lay. She knew that Bellatrix was very possessive about the little black book, although she had no idea why. Quickly, Narcissa snatched it off the table and ran out into the hallway, and Bella of course, followed her.

A/N: Liked it, hated it? R&R! Thx! I'm thinking of ending this story soon, so please tell me what you think! 


	12. Chapter 12

When Narcissa grabbed Tom's diary and ran, Bellatrix dashed after her. As if she didn't have enough to be upset about, her younger sister was seemingly making it all worse. They ran down the steps, through the dining area where everyone else had still been seated and had quickly stood up to avoid being run into by the girls, and up another set of stairs that led who knows where. They heard their mother call their names, but they paid her no attention for one of the first times in Narcissa's life, and the chase continued.

There was a long hallway at the top of the stairs, in which Narcissa ran straight forward upon reaching it.

"Cissa! Stop it! Cissa! Narcissa!" Bellatrix screamed. She knew that her mother and various others had heard her, and it wasn't long before she heard footsteps chasing after them. The hallway was a deadend. There were only two doors at the end. Now improvising, Narcissa took the one straight to the left. When Bellatrix got there however, her sister was no longer running, but instead had stopped dead in her tracks, causing Bella to nearly run into her, for she was not paying attention. Bellatrix noticed that Narcissa was also no longer holding Tom's diary, but the man in front of her was.

Bellatrix looked up slowly, afraid of who she might see. As she looked up, she took in the man's tall and slim, but muscular form. When she finally got to look him straight in the face, she realized that she was looking into the eyes of a much older, yet still handsome Tom Riddle. He was holding his diary, looking between it and the faces of the children now standing in front of him. Druella and Cygnus Black, along with Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy had stopped dead in their tracks upon entering the master bedroom that belonged to the Dark Lord, and seeing the sight before them. Lucius's mouth was slightly agape, as was his father's. Bella's parents looked like they could collapse on the floor at any minute. Tom, or should we say, Lord Voldemort, looked not angry, yet slightly amused.

"Bellatrix Black," He stated. "What a surprise." His thick English accent only seemed to lure Bellatrix closer to him. "Now tell me, Bella... May I call you Bella?" He was toying with her. She knew that. She only nodded, still staring into his enticing grey eyes. "What do you know about the Dark Arts?" Being thoroughly enchanted by his charismatic smile, she knew from that moment that she would be his. Forever.

A/N: The end! I hope you liked it! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Reveiws are greatly appreciated! Thx! 


End file.
